This application requests continued support for the postdoctoral training program in cardiovascular research in the Division of Cardiology at Emory University School of Medicine. The proposed program will build on an already successful laboratory-based basic science curriculum that has developed an impressive record of training outstanding postdoctoral fellows. The Cardiology Research Division has become recognized as a leader in research on the role of oxidative stress in vascular disease. The trainees of this program have been extremely successful in obtaining independent positions in academics. Thirteen graduates of our program are faculty members in American medical schools, and seven have taken faculty positions in their home countries. We have had several fellows who have been winners or finalists for national young investigator awards. In the past 5 years, over 360 manuscripts from fellows trained in this program were published in peer-reviewed journals. Two years of funding is requested for 4 basic science fellows in year 1 and 3 basic science fellows in year 2, for a total of 7 basic science fellows in any given year. In addition, one year of support is requested for 1 clinical research fellow every year. The 17 mentors included in this application provide a broad-based multi- disciplinary environment ideally suited to provide an outstanding educational experience for trainees. Participating faculty are drawn from the Divisions/Departments of Cardiology, Dermatology, Hematology/Oncology, Biochemistry, Bioengineering and Obstetrics/Gynecology at Emory University. All have an established funding and publication record as well as documented success in training productive members of the scientific community. The training program is structured around a mentor-based environment supplemented with an extensive array of didactic educational opportunities. In summary, the proposed cardiovascular research training program will provide a unique opportunity for multi-disciplinary training in basic and clinical vascular biology. Successful trainees will be well-equipped to initiate a research career in academic cardiology.